Entre la Haine et l'Amour
by RebeccaRebel8
Summary: Un début d'histoire basique : Hermione et Drago préfets-en-chef à Poudlard. Ils entretiennent toujours une relation explosive. L'histoire débute sur un terrible évènement qui marquera toute la suite de la fiction. Qu'arrivera-t-il de si terrible ? Drago parviendra-t-il à se faire pardonner ?
1. Chapter 1

Minuit était déjà passer depuis un certain temps, mais Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, rien n'y faisait, elle restait éveillée.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'insomnie, elle décida qu'elle serait bien mieux avec un bon livre devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle se leva, déposa nonchalamment une veste sur ses épaules car il faisait terriblement froid et sortie de sa chambre. Elle alla se caller sur le confortable canapé de la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec l'autre préfet en chef. Elle se demanda alors où pouvait bien se trouver son homologue masculin.

Elle se rappelait que Drago lui avait vaguement parlé d'une soirée qui se déroulait dans la salle commune des Serpentards lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle commune le soir même, mais elle s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré.La porte entrouverte de sa chambre témoignait pourtant qu'il n'était pas là, car il dormait toujours la porte fermé.

Vaguement inquiète de son absence, Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre : 3h37.

Il exagérait ! Bien qu'il ne rentrait jamais très tôt de ce genre de soirée, il rentrait rarement après 2h du matin. A moins qu'il ne partage la couche d'une de ses charmantes compagnies...

Hermione réprima la divagation de son esprit, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, à elle, si il voulait rentrer si tard ! Et puis il finira bien par rentrer...

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrait sur son livre, son esprit était trop préoccupé par Drago... Il fallait dire que c'était loin d'être facile de partager son appartement avec le diable en personne ! Leur relation, autrefois basée sur une profonde haine, avait quelque peu changée depuis le début de l'année. Elle était toujours principalement constituée par leurs fameuses joutes verbales dont eux seuls avaient le secret, mais en les entendant, on pourrait plutôt penser aux chamailleries de deux vieux amies qu'à de véritables disputes attisées par la haine.

Mais leurs échanges dépendaient toujours des humeurs si changeantes de Malefoy ! Car il était vrai qu'Hermione se trouvait parfois perdue : il arrivait que Drago se comporte de façon douce et amicale à un moment, puis soudainement se mettait à l'injurier de tous les noms ! Mais c'était ainsi qu'était Drago Malefoy et personne ne pourra le changer !

Au début de l'année, Hermione avait été profondément bouleversée en apprenant l'identité du deuxième préfet en chef . Mais elle avait trouvé en Drago une personne charismatique, indépendante, intelligente, qui pourrait sans doute faire un bon ami, s'il n'avait pas tous ses sauts d'humeurs et s'ils ne se détestaient pas depuis toujours. Hermione restaient tout de même persuadée qu'il y avait, même toute petite, une part de bon en Drago.

Hermione arrêta soudain le cours de sa pensée. Était-elle réellement entrain de trouver des qualités chez Drago Malefoy ! Non, non, non et non, Drago resterait toujours le même, fidèle à lui même, profondément méchant et antipathique. Avec son air arrogant et ses remarques blessantes, il était et resterait son pire ennemie !

Il fallait dire que ces pensées étaient assez représentatives de l'état d'esprit d'Hermione depuis le début de l'année : un éternelle questionnement sur la personnalité de Drago !

Hermione referma soudainement son livre après s'être aperçut qu'elle avait relut pour la dixième fois la même ligne, sans pour autant en en avoir compris le sens. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur l'agréable sensation de chaleur que lui prodiguait le feu de la cheminée.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle fut tirée de sa somnolence par le bruit du tableau qui permettait l'entrée dans la salle commune.

Drago tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir droit sur ses jambes. Qu'il arrive jusqu'à sa salle commune malgré le nombre impressionnant de verres de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée était un miracle ! Il avait, dans son esprit embué par l'alcool, émit le projet de se jeter sur le canapé de la salle commun et d'y dormir jusqu'au lendemain, mais il n'avait pas prévu de le trouver déjà occupé. La frêle silhouette d'Hermione, recroquevillée, occupée en effet le canapé. Elle semblait si vulnérable, mais elle était aussi tellement belle !...

Drago admira ainsi son homologue pendant quelques instants. Ces pensées n'était pas très claires à cause de l'alcool, mais une chose était sûre, le corps fragile de la demoiselle endormie lui faisait terriblement de l'effet. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le claquement du tableau -porte d'entrée- qui se referma dernière lui. Le bruit vint troublé le sommeil de la jeune fille, elle se leva instantanément pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

L'allure de Drago laissait nettement à désirée... Sa chemise froissée était largement déboutonnée, ce qui permettait à Hermione d'entrevoir sans difficulté le torse musclé du jeune homme. La chemise n'était rentré qu'à moitié dans son pantalon. La braguette du dit pantalon n'avait même pas était remontée jusqu'au bout. Hermoine s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait une chaussure …

Ses cheveux, d'un blond d'or, avaient été totalement décoiffés, quelques mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux. Ses joues légèrement rosies et la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait à la main témoignaient que l'alcool était responsable de son état.

Mais le pire était sans doute son regard. Ses yeux d'un gris froid la fixaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était en réalité entrain d'observer son corps à travers la nuisette noire qu'elle portait, qui lui parut soudain beaucoup trop transparente...

Soudain mal à l'aise à cause du regard pervers de Drago qui la détaillait sans gène, Hermione se retourna et enfila la veste qu'elle avait pris en sortant de sa chambre et qu'elle avait abandonnée sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau vers Drago, elle vit qu'un sourire narquois était apparut sur les lèvres du garçon.

Intriguée par la provenance de ce sourire, Hermione interrogea le Serpentard du regard.

- **Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est en mettant une veste que tu m'empêcheras de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire ?** demanda Drago avec toujours ce sourire narquois.

Hermione resta interdite, que lui arrivait-il ? Que voulait-il dire ? Elle eut soudain un mouvement de recul quand elle vit les yeux de Drago. On aurait dit qu'ils lançaient des éclaires, ils étaient habités par une lueur démoniaque. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione eut peur.

En quelques enjambés, Drago la rattrapa et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-**Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Reste un peu avec moi …** lui ordonna le garçon, toujours avec son sourire machiavélique.

Il empestait l'alcool. Hermione essaya de se délivrer de l'étreinte de Drago mais les deux bras puissants du garçon la retenaient prisonnière. Le sourire pervers qu'il affichait s'élargit encore d'avantage lorsqu'il perçut la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il se délectait de sa crainte. Hermione était paralysée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Drago, complètement ivre, commença à explorer le corps de la jeune fille avec ses mains baladeuses.

Hermione sentait les mains de Drago s'aventurer de plus en plus bas sur son anatomie. Il caressait le creux du bassin de la jeune fille. Elle avait mal, il ne semblait pas connaître la douceur. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se dégager de son étreinte mais Drago était bien trop fort pour elle.

-**Laisse toi faire !** Grommela-t-il.

Alors qu'il se collait de plus en plus à elle, Hermione, désespérée, lui envoya un coup de genou bien placé. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps à Hermione pour lui échapper.

Mais il la rattrapa encore une fois en quelques enjambées, la jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé et s'allongea sur elle. La riposte de la jeune fille avait eut pour mérite d'énerver encore plus Drago. Et il ne valait mieux pas mettre un Malefoy en colère … D'un geste puissant, il arracha la nuisette d'Hermione qui tomba en lambeaux au pied du canapé. Hermione gémit de douleur, ce qui excita encore d'avantage le garçon. Il attrapa ses deux bras dans chacune de ses mains et la plaqua contre le canapé pour l'empêchait de bouger. Il serrait si fort qu'Hermione crut s'évanouir de douleur.

- **Drago je t'en supplie, arrête, tu me fais mal !** Pleurnicha la jeune fille, à bout de souffle.

Le jeune serpentard n'en fut que plus entreprenant, continuant ses caresses sensuelles. Hermione avait beau se débattre comme une lionne, il semblait à peine s'en rendre compte. Dans sa lutte, elle récolta un coup de poing que Drago lui envoya sous l'oeil.

Il s'attaqua alors à son soutiens-gorge, l'arrachant comme il l'avait fait pour la nuisette. Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Dans une tentative de libération, elle exécuta une sorte de galipette pour se retrouver sur Drago plutôt qu'en dessous. Mais le canapé n'était pas assez large, elle ne réussit qu'à tomber par terre, en entraînant Drago dans sa chute.

Le garçon tomba de tout son poids sur Hermione. Le poignet de celle-ci, qui se trouvait en-dessous émit un craquement sonore, puis une vague de douleur se rependit dans le bras d'Hermione, si puissante qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Nouveau cri de douleur. Drago, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, sembla juger que le sol n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de confortable. Il souleva Hermione et la plaqua contre le mur.

La jeune fille était pris au piège, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle sentait l'érection de Drago qu'il frottait contre sa jambe. Elle était à la merci de son prédateur.

**-Drago je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça, s'il te plaît, lâche moi **! S'écria Hermione, bien qu'elle eut perdu tout espoir de lui faire entendre raison.

Pourtant, Drago se figea quelques instants, comme s'il revenait à lui. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? L'alcool l'empêchait d'avoir un raisonnement claire, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire...

Hermione saisit sa chance et profita des quelques secondes d'hésitation de Drago pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé. Elle était sauve. Elle avait réussi à fuir. Une fois seule, elle s'adossa à un mur et se laissa aller à sa douleur, sa tristesse et sa colère. Elle gardait contre elle son bras blessée qui la faisait souffrir. Elle sombrait alors dans le sommeil qui étouffa peu à peu ses sanglots.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose concernant la veille. Sa tête tournait comme à chaque lendemain de fête difficile. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans sa salle commune, il avait dormit par terre. Lorsqu'il aperçut le tissu déchiré de la nuisette d'Hermione et son soutiens-gorge qui traînait par terre, les souvenirs lui revinrent au fur et à mesure …

Drago se leva d'un coup, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Toute sa mémoire lui était revenue d'un coup. Il se revoyer rentrer de la soirée des Sepentards, entrer dans sa salle commune, avoir aperçu Hermione entrain de dormir, puis … Oh non, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour se trouver devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa doucement, mais personne le lui répondit. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle se trouvait là puisque le verrou était fermé.

**Hermione, tu es là ?** Demanda-t-il affolé. **Réponds moi, je t'en supplie !**

Toujours aucune réponse. Il n'hésita pas, il devait défoncer la porte. Heureusement, le verrou ne semblait pas très solide. Il lui suffit de donner quelques puissants coups d'épaule dans la porte pour qu'elle cède.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, tout était calme. Il vit alors Hermione, recroquevillée contre un mur, encore endormie. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une culotte un tissu, car s'était le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait lorsqu'elle avait réussi à fuir hier soir.

Drago s'approcha doucement, il s'agenouilla devant elle. Son corps portait de nombreuses marques de lutte, notamment des bleus, les plus impressionnants étant ceux qui entouraient ses deux bras, là où Drago l'avait serré pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, ainsi que le gros hématome qu'elle avait sous l'oeil. En regardant ce qu'il avait fait au corps de la jeune fille, Drago se dégoûtait lui-même. Ce qu'il avait fait était tout simplement impardonnable. Il fut assaillit par les remords. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour essayer de se racheter...

Il effleura délicatement la joue de la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle parut d'abord totalement déboussolé. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il vit de la peur dans ses yeux, elle recula le plus possible bien qu'elle fut très rapidement stoppée par le mur. Elle semblait terrorisée.

**Non, je t'en supplie Drago ne me fait pas de mal !** Le supplia-t-elle

**Calme toi Granger, je ne te veux pas de mal,** lui répondit le garçon.

Elle ne sembla pas le croire car elle continua à se terrer comme lapin.

**Va-t-en, tu en as assez fait !**

Hermione était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Drago avait été si méchant et si brutal hier ! Elle s'était décidée à ne plus jamais le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Mais là, il paraissait tellement sincère ! On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'en voulait ! Ses yeux, dont la couleur tirait sur le bleu clair, la fixaient avec tant de bienveillance qu'il fut difficile pour Hermione de ne pas céder et aller se blottir dans ses bras pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. NON se dit-elle, il était le Mal en personne, s'il se montrait gentil maintenant, ça n'était que pour se montrer encore plus méchant après.

Drago observait Hermione, elle paraissait indécise, comme si elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vraiment envie de se laisser faire.

Drago soupira, ça risquerait d'être un peu plus difficile si elle ne se laisser pas faire. Tant pis, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la laisser là. Il se releva, attrapa une serviette de bain qui était entrain de sécher, et la lança à Hermione.

**Tiens, couvre toi,** lui intima le garçon.

Elle obéit sans protester, trop heureuse de pouvoir conserver encore un minimum de pudeur.

Drago remarqua qu'elle gardait son bras gauche serré contre elle, sûrement était-elle blessée.

**Qu'est ce que tu as au bras ? Tu as mal ?** L'interrogea-t-il.

**Ça ne te regarde pas, laisse moi tranquille Malefoy**, répliqua-t-elle.

**Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais t'aider ? Allez ne fais pas l'enfant et montre moi ça**, s'énerva Drago.

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir, il s'empara lui-même du bras de la jeune fille, lui arrachant au passage un léger hoquet de douleur. Il essaya d'être le plus délicat possible lorsqu'il manipula le poignet qui semblait la faire beaucoup souffrir.

Drago n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les blessures, mais il put tout de même déduire assez facilement que son poignet était cassé. D'un autre côté ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, son poignet paraissait si fin et fragile !

Sans un mot, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et exécuta le seul sort de soin qu'il connaissait.

Voilà, murmura-t-il, le sort n'est pas pas très puissant, et je doute que ta fracture ne soit totalement réparée, mais ça devrait déjà être mieux qu'avant.

Merci, répondit simplement Hermione

Drago se dirigea ensuite vers la petite armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, et en sortit une bande.

Hermione observait Drago, étonnée. Il s'était montré si doux et gentil ! Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était le même Drago qu'hier soir ! Le sort qu'il lui avait jeté avait considérablement réduit le mal que lui faisait son poignet. Elle avait été étonnée que Drago connaisse et maîtrise aussi bien ce sort de haut niveau !

Le garçon était entrain de lui bander le bras, avec toujours autant de douceur qu'Hermione ne put se plaindre d'aucune douleur.

Quand il eut fini, Drago observa Hermione quelques secondes, la scannant de son regard si pénétrant. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse... mais par où commencer ? Ce qu'il avait fait était si horrible qu'il était presque certain que la jeune fille ne lui accordera jamais son pardon.

**Ecoute Hermione, je voulais te dire ... enfin pour hier … que … que j'étais vraiment désolé**, bégaya le garçon.

**Pardon ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te pardonner avec des excuses aussi minable ?** Siffla Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

Malgré tout le mépris de sa voix, Hermione était estomaquée. Depuis quand un Malfoy s'excusait-il ?!

**Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable, je n'aurais jamais du, je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit … J'avais bu, je n'étais pas maître de moi-même … **se justifia Drago

**Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir, toi et tes «remords» ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ce que tu as fait, tu n'es qu'un monstre !** S'écria Hermione

**Oh et puis merde ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec une sale sang-de-bourbe comme toi**, s'énerva Drago.

Il y allait peut-être un peu fort, mais le fait qu'Hermione refuse ses excuses l'avait terriblement vexé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en faire et avait fait un très gros effort pour Hermione. Mais il s'en voulut aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent, et il crut même apercevoir une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il lui avait encore fait de la peine sans le vouloir. Il savait bien que la seule insulte qui ne blesse vraiment Hermione était Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est pourquoi il avait cessé de l'appelait comme ça, car même si Hermione était censée être sa pire ennemie, il ne voulait ni la faire pleurer, ni la faire souffrir.

Hermione sortie en trombe de la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte, laissant Drago seul. Il l'entendit se réfugier dans sa chambre et éclater en sanglots.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai hate de voir ce que vous allez en penser !_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Drago était furieux de la tournure que les événements avaient prit. Il s'en voulait tellement, mais Hermione ne semblait pas le comprendre. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, il l'avait blessé en l'insultant.

Décidant d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer, Drago se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par la chambre d'Hermione avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se posta devant la porte et tendit l'oreille, il ne perçut aucun son. Sans doute s'était-elle endormie.

Il descendit alors d'un pas nonchalant prendre son petit déjeuner. La table des Serpentards était pratiquement vide à cause de l'heure déjà tardive -les cours commençaient dans moins d'un quart d'heure- . Les quelques élèves encore présents parlaient avec agitation de la soirée qui s'était déroulée hier. Drago repensa avec dégoût aux événements de la veille, ainsi qu'à Hermione. Il se hâta de terminer de manger et remonta dans sa salle commune. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, qui lui intima d'une toute petite voix d'entrer.

Il la trouva couchée sur son lit, elle était toujours dans un piteux état et ses joues avaient rosi à cause de ses pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Lui demanda-t-elle méchamment.

- Du calme Granger, je suis venue pour voir si tu avais faim. Je t'ai rapporté quelque chose à manger, répondit Drago

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ça et fut déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes. Elle se reprit rapidement, il ne croyait tout de même pas que ça suffirait pour qu'elle le pardonne !

- Rassure-moi, tu n'espères quand même pas que je te pardonne simplement parce que tu es serviable avec moi ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Loin de moi cette idée Granger, je voulais simplement être sympa … mais puisse que tu ne sembles pas apprécier, je m'en vais ! Poursuivit le garçon en tournant les talons et en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait voulu être gentil avec elle, et elle l'avait encore une fois remballée ! Ça commençait à bien faire ! Il déposa le déjeuné qu'il lui avait ramené sur la table de la salle commune et se rendit en cours.

oOo

La journée fut plutôt banale pour Drago qui se contenta de se rendre en cours, bien que ses pensées volaient vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait en ce moment même alitée dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir d'importance pour lui, ce n'était qu'une salle sang-de-bourbe … Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle lui pardonne un jour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Bien qu'au début ça n'était pas gagné, Hermione était quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, et prenait même du plaisir à se disputer avec elle. Elle n'avait pas froid au yeux, elle osait l'insulter et le rabaisser comme lui le faisait avec elle. Elle avait du répondant et c'était ça qui lui plaisait !

Drago n'avait jamais eut de véritables amis, la doctrine de son père étant de ne jamais s'attacher à personne pour ne pas être faible. Bien sûre, il était très entouré, avec toutes (enfin presque toutes) les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, et tous les crétins de Serpentards qui le suivaient partout où il allait … Mais tous le considéraient comme quelqu'un de supérieur, personne n'osait le provoquer ou remettre en cause ses idées. Alors qu'Hermione était différente, elle le remballait et lui disait ce qu'elle pensait de lui, sans aucune retenue … Et cette franchise lui plaisait énormément !

Drago fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées, devant lui se tenait Harry Potter, droit comme un i et qui le fixait comme s'il attendait une réponse à une question que Drago n'avait pas entendu.

- Un problème, Potter ? Demanda Drago d'une fois traînante

- Réponds à ma question ! Attaqua Harry, sans se démonter

Drago arqua un sourcil.

- Hermione, où est-elle ? Elle n'est pas venue en cours ce matin, et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes … poursuivit Harry d'un voix plus inquiète.

- Je … euh … elle … bégaya n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il dirait aux autres si on lui demandait ce qui était arrivé à Hermione.

Harry fut intrigué de voir Drago perdre pied, lui d'habitude si sûr de lui !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre ? Répliqua Drago d'un ton mordant, retrouvant son assurance.

- Tu partages ses appartements, tu pourrais quand même t'intéresser un minimum à elle … Alors dis moi, tu sais où elle est, oui ou non ? Demanda Harry d'un ton cinglant.

- Pour ta gouverne Potter, je n'ai aucune raison de m'intéresser à une fille aussi inintéressante. Pour répondre à ta question, j'crois bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien donc elle n'est pas allée en cours, dit se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête et d'informer Drago qu'il passerait voir Hermione dans la soirée, pour vérifier s'il disait vrai.

Sur ce, Drago tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambés. Il était préoccupé, il n'avait pas pensé aux autres. Hermione allait forcément dire à ses amis ce qui s'était vraiment passé, alors ils s'empresseront d'aller le rapporter aux professeurs et ça risquerait de chauffer pour lui. Il y avait même de très grandes chances de se faire renvoyer …

Drago parcourrait les couloirs d'un pas raide, si bien qu'il bouscula plusieurs élèves de première année, qui s'excusèrent platement de s'être trouver sur son chemin. Autrefois, Drago se serait amusé de la situation, il aimait tellement cette sensation de supériorité sur les autres, ainsi que le regard terrorisé que lui porté les plus jeunes élèves ! Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça, son esprit vagabondait encore et toujours jusqu'à Hermione.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs justement entrain de penser au jeune Serpentard … Elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter à son égard … Il était si détestable, monstrueux, horrible, méchant, hautain … Un véritable crétin quand il s'y mettait ! Mais ce matin, il s'était montré très attentionné avec elle ... Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dis, elle avait été très touché par le déjeuner qu'il lui avait rapporté et qu'il avait laissé sur la table en partant. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs dévoré tellement elle avait faim !

Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait … bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à ignorer les tentatives du garçon pour se faire pardonner.

Le reste de la journée parut interminable à Drago. Une fois le dernier cours terminé, il se débarrassa de Pansy Parkinson, ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué que ça n'en avait l'air, car la jeune fille se montra plutôt réticente à lâcher le bras du garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard, et se hâta de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Il fut énervé d'entendre la voix de Potter s'élever de la chambre de la Gryffondor … Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, il voulait savoir comment réagirait son ami en apprenant ce qui s'était passé ! Il fut désagréablement surpris d'entendre aussi les voix des deux plus jeunes Weasley (1).

- Hermione, vas-tu te décider à nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'impatienta Harry

- Oui, je … suis tombée dans les escaliers ! J'ai glissé et j'ai dégringolé plusieurs marches. Je sais, je suis très maladroite ! Avoua Hermione d'un ton incertain.

Drago sourit, elle était très mauvaise menteuse, mais il apprécia beaucoup le fait que la jeune fille ne parle pas de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Tu t'es mise dans cet état là en glissant dans les escaliers ? Interrogea la jeune Weasley qui semblait peu crédule.

- C'est vrai que tu es dans un piteux état, renchérit Weasmoche, ils étaient en quoi tes escaliers, en béton armé ? Ironisa-t-il

- En pierre Ronald, comme tous les escaliers du château, le remballa d'un air exaspéré Hermione, apparemment peu encline aux plaisanteries du rouquin. (2)

Drago faillit laisser échapper un gloussement tellement il était amusé de voir le rouquin se faire rembarrer.

- C'est vrai que j'ai fait une plutôt mauvaise chute … poursuivit Hermione d'une plus petite voix.

- Tu es sûre que Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec ta « chute », demanda soudain Harry, qui était resté silencieux.

Il semblait plutôt perspicace se dit Drago, il devrait s'en méfier à l'avenir.

- NON, s'exclama immédiatement Hermione, trop rapidement pour que ça ait l'air naturel, Non, absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai croisé ce matin, il m'a parut … assez étrange, répondit Harry d'une voix pensive.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça, répliqua Hermione.

Drago fut étonné qu'elle le défende ainsi. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Bien que ça ne lui déplaise pas, au contraire même ! Drago resta intrigué …

Les voix s'était tues pendant quelques secondes, puis la discussion reprit :

- En tout cas, je maintiens que tu devrais te rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie, déclara la jeune rouquine, faisant apparemment référence à une ancienne discussion.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien, Ginny ! Ça n'est que quelques bleus, lui assura Hermione.

- Ouai … Ginny ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord.

- Je te promets d'aller à l'infirmerie si j'avais mal quelque part ! Renchérit la blessée.

- Je ne dit pas ça pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu ais pas mal, c'est tout, dit la Weasley.

- Bon, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop tarder, les professeurs n'ont pas était très cléments, on a au moins une tonne de devoirs, déclara Harry.

- Et puis il faut que l'on passe voir McGonagall pour lui dire que tu devras rester alitée pendant quelques jours et que tu ne pourras pas suivre de cours cette semaine, ajouta Ginny.

Drago les entendit se lever et déguerpit en vitesse. Se faire surprendre à écouter aux portes n'arrangerait rien à la suspicion de Potter quant à sa quelconque part de responsabilité pour les blessures d'Hermione.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa chambre, pour se rendre dans celle de la Gryffondor. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, un livre à la main.

- Eh ben je vois que même amochée, tu ne renonces pas à tes fameux bouquins Granger ! Lança Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

- Laisse moi tranquille et ferme-la Malefoy, répondit simplement Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester sur le pas de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé contre les montants de celle-ci.

Hermione se sentit défaillir, il était là, devant sa porte, tel un adonis, à la fixait de son regard gris pénétrant … Stop ! Elle arrêta le cours de sa pensée.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Rien, je me posais simplement une question …, commença Drago mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir fini.

- Et bien vas-y, pose-la ta question, et après laisse-moi tranquille ! S'emporta Hermione peu décidée à se montrer aimable avec le garçon qui était responsable de tous ces malheurs.

- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à tes amis ce qui s'était réellement passé hier soir … continua le garçon de sa voix traînante.

- Oh ! S'exclama Hermione, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question, je … et mais comment sais-tu que je ne leur ai rien dit ?

- Je me doute que si tu leur avais dit, ils ne seraient sûrement pas reparti sans m'en avoir touché quelques mots … mais il est aussi possible que j'ai, _malencontreusement_, entendu votre discussion tout à l'heure … Répondit le garçon.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dis qu'il était mal d'écouter aux portes, Malefoy ? A moins qu'ils ne soient trop occupés à t'enseigner la magie noire … ironisa Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... constata le garçon, ignorant la dernière remarque de la jeune fille.

- Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai rien dit à mes amis parce que j'ai honte …

- Honte ? Honte de quoi ? S'étonna Drago

- Honte de mettre laisser faire par toi, honte de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour te repousser, honte d'avoir été faible, honte de ce qui s'est passé ! Énuméra Hermione en mettant son cœur à nu.

Drago resta quelques secondes interdit devant les confidences de la jeune fille … Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Hermione à penser ainsi !

- Mais tu n'as pas avoir honte ! Tu n'es responsable de rien ! Si quelqu'un devait avoir honte, ce serait plutôt moi ! C'est toi la victime dans l'affaire ! S'exclama Drago, incrédule devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci garda le silence pendant quelques instants

-Tu as sans doute raison, avoua-t-elle, mais je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres. Ils iront sans doute le raconter aux professeurs et dans quelques jours, tous le monde sera au courant !

- C'est donc ça ! Tout ce dont tu as peur, c'est que l'école apprenne ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête, sans pour autant avouer sa véritable raison. Elle savait très bien que si les professeurs étaient mis au courant, Drago encourrait de graves représailles. Elle le haïssait, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se fasse renvoyer à cause d'elle.

- Je te suis redevable alors, parce que je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau si l'on apprenait ce qui était arrivé, remarqua Drago, loin de se douter qu'il était très proche de la vérité. Il la gratifia d'un sourire et sortit de la chambre.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**N'hésitez pas me me faire parvenir votre avis par des rewiews !**_

_**Et un grand merci pour tous les rewiews que j'ai reçu pour les précédants chapitres.**_

_(En particulier à Miss Plume Acide dont le rewiew m'as fait très plaisir !)_

_NDA : _

_(1) ici,Ron et Ginny_

_(2) Bon, j'dois vous avez, j'aime pas trop le personnage de Ron... Désolé pour ceux qui l'aime bien._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos exigences ! :)**_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent sans doute les pires que Drago n'eut jamais connu. Hermione refusait de lui adresser la parole et le gratifiait de regards noirs dès qu'elle le croisait. Mais elle paraissait malheureuse, vide, comme rongée par un mal inconnu. Les sourires et la joie de vivre de la jeune fille semblaient avoir totalement disparus et manquaient terriblement à Drago. Même leurs disputes lui manquaient ! Car il savait qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui lors de ces disputes ! Et les disputes lui permettait d'être fixé sur ce que pensait la Gryffondor. Au lieu de ça, elle s'enfermait dans un éternel silence. Elle avait l'air si seule, même lorsqu'elle était entourée !

Une fois, Drago avait surprit la discussion des amis de la jeune fille qui semblaient s'inquiéter à propos de son mal-être, mais eux non plus n'en connaissait pas la cause :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, merde ! Ça ne peut pas continuer ! s'emporta Ron, on va aller la voir et lui demander ce qu'elle a !

- Et tu penses vraiment qu'elle va te répondre et te dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot Ron, s'insurgea sa sœur, ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à la faire parler !

- Mais on a déjà tout essayé ! S'inquiéter, la plaindre, lui dire qu'on compatissait, la rassurer, le tout en essayant de l'amener à se confier, mais rien y fait, elle ne dit rien et je contente de nous assurer qu'elle va bien ! S'insurgea Ron

- Et tu proposes quoi alors, si tu es si malin ? Questionna la rouquine.

- Je propose ma méthode : le rentre-dans-l'tas ! On va la voir, on lui dit que ça va plus du tout, qu'elle est insupportable depuis quelques semaines et qu'il faut qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle a ! Rien de plus simple ! S'exclama Ron, apparemment tout fier de lui. (1)

- Ron, je sais que le tact et la diplomatie n'ont jamais été tes points forts, mais là tu me désespères ! Soupira la jeune Weasley.

Ron grommela et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par Harry :

- Vos disputes ne mèneront à rien, ce qu'il faut, c'est comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit comme ça !

- Tu as raison, approuva Ginny, mais tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ça a commencé le jour de sa chute dans les escaliers, et que depuis, elle se terre dans le silence.

- Oui, confirma Harry, mais il a dû se passer quelque chose de plus grave … et je serais prêt à mettre ma main à couper que Malefoy y est pour quelque chose …

- Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes qu'il est forcément responsable de tout, le raisonna Ginny.

- Je sais bien ! s'emporta le garçon, mais son attitude me parait vraiment suspecte. As-tu remarqué comme il m'observe Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant lui ? Et puis lui aussi, il ne semble pas très bien, je jurerai qu'il a perdu du poids et que son visage est encore plus blafard que d'habitude! Et puis vous avez quand même remarqué que lui et sa petite bande ne vienne plus nous embêter autant qu'avant … Je suis certain qu'il cache quelque chose ...

Le groupe s'était ensuite éloigné et Drago n'avait pas pu suivre la suite de la conversation. Les observations de Potter le perturbèrent quand même beaucoup … Il était décidément très perspicace …

Au fil des jours, l'état d'Hermione se dégradait. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids et son morale n'avait jamais était aussi bas. Une profonde solitude la rongée, elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Un puissant mal-être avait pris possession de son esprit, si bien qu'il semblait pratiquement impossible à Hermione d'éprouver un quelconque bonheur. Elle avait cessé de rire, plus rien ne la rendait heureuse. Et pourtant, elle était incapable de savoir d'où venait ce mal. Mais c'était ainsi et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en défaire.

Elle voyait bien qu'elle répandait le malheur autour d'elle. Ses amis s'étaient d'abord fait du souci, et lui avaient demandé ce qui lui arrivait, mais comment leur expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ? Puis son humeur maussade les avaient peu à peu repoussée, ses amis s'étaient éloignés d'elle, la laissant seule dans son coin, et elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, prisonnière de son malheur. Même Harry, son meilleur ami, qui s'était toujours montré très compatissant n'avait pas réussi à lui rendre le sourire.

Alors elle s'était fait une raison et se contentait de poursuivre son existence. Telle une carapace vide, elle suivait ses cours, mangeait et dormait, sans jamais éprouver la moindre émotion, hormis la tristesse. Elle suivait sa vie à la manière d'un automate.

La seule chose qui la rendait vivante, c'était les regards de Drago. Elle avait plusieurs fois cru voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'anxiété, d'inquiétude, comme s'il se souciait de l'état de la jeune fille. Elle se trompait, elle en était certaine, comment Drago Malefoy pourrait se préoccuper d'une sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ? Et pourtant, c'était ces regards qui lui donnait suffisamment d'espoir pour continuer à vivre … (2)

**oOo**

C'était un mardi soir, environ un mois après le drame. Une journée banale, comme toute les autres. A l'exception d'une interruption en cours de potion ….

Le professeur Rogue expliquait les multiples étapes difficiles de la préparation de la décoction Hoqueteuse. La classe ne se montrait que très peu réceptive au cours. C'était en effet un cours partageait par les élèves de Serpentards et ceux de Gryffondor, la plupart des élèves étaient donc bien plus préoccupés à envoyer des regards noirs à ceux de leur maison ennemie … Seule Hermione semblait totalement impassible à l'ambiance 'haineuse' qui régnait. Elle ne suivait pas non plus le cours, elle était tout simplement perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque la voix doucereuse de Rogue s'arrêta brusquement au moment où la porte du cachot s'ouvrit.

Le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la salle.

- Professeur, que nous vaux le plaisir de votre visite? Susurra la voix de Rogue aux accents si désagréables.

- Je vous pris d'excuser mon intervention professeur, mais je suis venue avertir Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy qu'en tant que Préfet-en-chef, ils devront faire une ronde de nuit ce soir dans le château.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle avec Malefoy, ce soir pour faire une ronde de nuit ? Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Pas elle ! Pas avec lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus lui adresser la parole depuis des semaines ?!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue, mais le visage impassible de Malefoy ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Seuls ses yeux froids comme l'acier dévisageaient la jeune fille.

- Je leur donne donc rendez-vous à tout les deux, ce soir dans mon bureau à 21h, poursuivit Mcgonagall.

Sur ce, elle salua le professeur Rogue et sortit des cachots. Le cours reprit alors sa lente monotonie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Drago était partagé. Si Hermione refusait toujours obstinément de lui adresser la parole , ça n'aller pas être très joyeux de passer plusieurs heures à patrouiller avec elle dans le château … Et pourtant, pour une raison inconnu, Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier les moments passés au près d'elle. Il aimait être à ses côtés. Peut-être que cette soirée sera propice à une réconciliation !

La fin de la journée se déroula vite, si bien que 21h arrivèrent assez rapidement. Drago se rendit seul au bureau de Mcgonagall, il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis le cours de potion. Sûrement était-elle à la bibliothèque, comme la plupart du temps.

Il la retrouva dans le bureau de Mcgonagall entrain de discuter avec cette dernière. Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler à l'instant où Drago franchit la porte.

- Ah, vous voilà Mr Malefoy, dit le professeur, j'étais justement entrain d'expliquer à Miss Granger ce que j'attendais de vous. En raison de l'absence momentanée de Mr Rusard, vous devrez patrouiller dans le château cette nuit. Vous devrez surveillé le 6ème et le 7ème étage. Vous viendrez me faire un rapport de tout ce que vous avez vu vers 23h, ici, dans mon bureau.

Les deux préfets acquiescèrent. Ils sortaient de bureau quand Mcgonagall reprit la parole :

- Et tâchez de ne pas vous entre-tuer, lui sembla-t-elle utile de rajouter.

Drago eut un petit sourire de coin. Ils prirent congés du professeur et commencèrent à arpenter les couloirs, tout en se rendant au 6ème étage.

Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète et il y régnait un silence de mort.

Drago sortit sa baguette, murmura « Lumos » et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'éclaira, répandent autour de lui un faible halo de lumière rassurante. Il s'attendait à voir Hermione faire la même chose, mais il ne fit rien, se contentant de le suivre à quelques mètres de distance.

- Tu traînes Granger, bouge-toi, sinon on ne sera même pas arriver au 6ème étage avant 23h !

- Tu vas trop vite pour moi, je n'arrive pas à te suivre à cette allure, ronchonna-t-elle.

Drago ralentit un peu, il n'avait pas l'impression d'aller si vite, mais il était vrai qu'avec ses grandes jambes, il avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'Hermione n'en étais capable.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il reprit :

- Tu aimes être dans le noir ou c'est que tu ne sais pas exécuter un sort aussi facile que 'Lumos' ? Se moqua gentiment Drago.

- J'ai … oublié ma baguette dans la chambre …

- Une sorcière sans sa baguette ! Décidément, on aura tout vu ! Railla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, il baissa un peu sa baguette et se rapprocha d'Hermione pour lui permettre de profiter de la faible lumière.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ambiance sinistre du château n'avait rien de très rassurant pour Hermione. Elle aurait été seule, il ne lui aurait pas fallut plus de deux secondes pour déguerpir en vitesse et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais étonnement, la présence de Drago la rassurait. C'était idiot, qui aurait pu croire que la présence de mon pire ennemie à ses côtés puisse lui être bénéfique ? Même si ça n'avait pas de sens, elle se sentait en sécurité, et un minuscule sentiment de bien-être se répandu en elle.

Ils parcourraient silencieusement les couloirs depuis déjà presque 1H30 lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais …

- De quoi tu parles Granger ? S'impatienta le garçon.

- Te montrer gentil avec moi, tu n'en es pas obligé, tu sais. Je me doute bien que tu me détestes, inutile de faire semblant simplement pour te faire pardonner …

- Tu préférais que je sois méchant peut-être ?

- Non ! Bien sûre que non ! Simplement, si te montrer attentionné avec moi ne te fais pas plaisir, ce n'est pas la peine de le faire. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu préfères faire du mal au gens que de te montrer gentil.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Était-elle si peu égoïste pour qu'elle préfère qu'il lui fasse du mal si c'était ce qu'il préférait ? Il s'apprêtait à contester, mais un bruit sourd raisonna dans le couloir, interrompant leur discussion. Il sentit Hermione se raidir. Le bruit retentit une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, Hermione sursauta et, par réflexe, attrapa la main du garçon. Elle semblait apeurée, Drago referma ses doigts sur ceux de la Gryffondor pour la rassurer.

Un long silence pesant. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Puis de nouveau cet étrange bruit sourd qui se répandait dans le couloir vide, à chaque fois répété et accentué par l'écho. C'était comme des coups frappés contre une paroi en bois.

Drago identifia la provenance du bruit : une très vielle armoire en bois, d'un style passé remuait délibérément, comme si quelques chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'intérieur voulait s'en échapper. On aurait dit un démon qui essayait de se libérer de sa prison. L'armoire en bois massif ne devait pas peser loin d'un tonne, étant donné sa taille impressionnante. Elle longeait le mur du couloir sur 4 ou 5 mètres, si bien que seule une créature extrêmement puissante pourrait la faire remuer ainsi.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, elle était aussi blanche qu'un linge et jetait de frénétiques petites regards apeurés tout autour d'elle. Puis tout se passa très vite, Drago vit une ombre de frayeur envahir dans ses yeux, son visage se décomposa sous l'effet de la peur. On croirait qu'elle venait de voir le diable en personne. Son regard était porté au-dessus de l'épaule du garçon, comme si elle fixait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Hermione recula de quelques pas, tituba, puis s'écroula contre le mur criant. La peur semblait avoir totalement pris possession de son corps, si bien qu'elle fut secouée par d'impressionnants tremblements.

L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Enfin, Drago se retourna et …. se retrouva nez à nez avec …. Lui-même ! Le Drago qui se tenait en face de lui avait une allure débraillé, les cheveux décoiffés, des yeux froids, un sourire sournois accroché aux lèvres, une bouteille à la main … la réplique exacte de lui même le soir où il était rentré de la soiré des Serpentards, un mois auparavant …

Ses yeux effectuèrent plusieurs navettes entre Hermione, toujours effondrée par terre et en sanglot, et le deuxième Drago. Il ne mis pas très longtemps à comprendre, garda son sang-froid, saisit sa baguette, s'écria d'une voix ferme « Ridiculus », et vu l'épouvantard explosé devant ses yeux.

Tout redevint calme, seuls les pleurs d'Hermione venaient perturber le silence. Un Épouvantard ! Drago n'en revenait pas ! Comment Hermione, pourtant l'une des plus brillantes jeunes sorcières qu'il ne connaisse, pouvait s'être retrouvée pétrifiée à ce point là devant un simple épouvantard ? Mais ce qui énervé surtout le garçon, c'était la forme qu'avait pris l'épouvantard … ainsi, la chose dont Hermione avait le plus peur, c'était lui, Drago ! Le garçon éprouva une nouvelle vague de dégoût pour lui-même. Il était un monstre … Il méritait bien ça … Mais c'était tout de même difficile de se dire qu'il hantait les pires cauchemars de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ! Il savait qu'il lui en avait déjà beaucoup fait les années précédentes, il savait que même si la jeune fille semblait être indifférente à toutes ses insultes, elle en avaient beaucoup souffert … Mais maintenant c'était différent , Drago avait changé ! Un lien indescriptible les liait depuis le début de leur septième année à Poudlard. Mais la « pseudo-amitié » qu'ils partageaient avait été détruite le soir où Drago avait commis l'irréparable.

Et, au plus profond de lui même, Drago savait que c'était de la fin de cette amitié que souffrait Hermione depuis un mois. Il le savait parce qu'il en souffrait lui aussi ! Cette part de solitude que personne ne pouvait combler en dehors de la jeune fille. Mais ça, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir accepter cette étonnante réalité et faisait tout lutter contre... Et contre ça, Drago ne pouvait rien faire ...

Toutes les réflexions de Drago n'avait duré que quelques instants. Dès qu'il fut débarrassé de l'épouvantard, il accourut au près d'Hermione et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs (3) et la berça doucement contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle se laissa faire et ses pleurs s'apaisèrent peu à peu.

Hermione était bouleversée. Elle l'avait revu ! Elle l'avait revu tel qu'il l'avait été ce terrible soir … Le même qui hantait toutes ses nuits depuis lors. Elle savait qu'elle avait réagit comme une idiote, elle n'avait même pas cherchée à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait été paralysée par la peur, totalement incapable de réagir … Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il été là, devant ses yeux. Elle avait senti toute ses forces l'abandonner et s'était écroulée sur le sol. Puis Drago était venue vers elle et l'avait consolée d'une simple étreinte. Elle s'était senti si bien dans ses bras, comme si s'était sa présence qui lui manquait depuis toujours …

- Ça va mieux ? S'enquit Drago d'une voix inquiète.

Hermione répondit d'un faible hochement de tête et sécha ses dernières larmes avec la manche de son pull.

- Tu te sens capable de rentrer jusqu'à ta chambre ou tu veux que je te porte ?

- Mais … et la ronde ? McGonagall nous a dit qu'il fallait patrouiller jusqu'à 23h ! … et il faut aller lui faire le compte-rendu ! … s'affola Hermione

- Du calme ! Tu es bien trop stressée Granger ! répondit-il avec un sourire de coin, je vais te ramener jusqu'à notre salle commune et ensuite j'irai voir McGonagall pour lui dire qu'on a trouvé un épouvantard.

Un épouvantard ! C'était donc ça ! Hermione se sentit soudainement très idiote, elle avait été mise au carreau par un stupide épouvantard ?! (4)

- Je ne vais quand quand même pas te laisser terminer la ronde tout seul ! Et McGonagall, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle te verra sans moi ?

- Eh, ne me dis pas que tu es en état de terminer la ronde ! Regardes-toi, tu trembles encore !

Drago aida Hermione à se relever, mais quand il la mit debout, ses jambes flanchèrent et il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il passa une main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et se dirigea vers leurs dortoirs, en aidant Hermione à marcher.

Le début du trajet se fit en silence, seul l'écho de leur pas résonnait dans les couloirs.

Drago brisa le silence :

- Je ne pensais tout de même pas que je faisais si peur à voir … tenta-t-il d'un voix douce.

- Ce n'est pas toi … enfin si c'est toi, mais … enfin … c'est seulement cette nuit là où j'ai eu peur … hésita Hermione.

- C'est rien, de toute façon, tout ça est de ma faute …

- Drago … commença la Gryffondor

- Laisse, tu n'as pas besoin de tout me répéter, je sais bien que tu ne peux pas me pardonner.

- Non, Drago, ce n'est pas ça … Je voulais te dire que je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais pas t'ignorer plus longtemps. J'ai mal. Je me sens si seule … Et je viens de réaliser ce qui me manquait … Ce sont nos disputes, le temps qu'on passait ensemble, les moments où l'on riait, … en un mot, c'est toi qui me manque . Pardonne-moi, mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui c'est passé le mois dernier, mais je peux vivre avec. On ne peut pas tout effacer, mais on peut écrire quelque chose de nouveau par-dessus … Acceptes-tu de reprendre le début de notre amitié là où elle s'est arrêtée, et de la continuer ?

Drago resta abasourdi en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille … Il ne pouvait rien espérer de mieux !

- Et comment que j'accepte ! Bien sûre ! Mais avant je veux m'excuser correctement parce que tu ne m'as pas encore laissé l'occasion de le faire ! Hermione Granger, je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passer ce fameux soir, je crois bien que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Je ne mérite même pas ton amitié, et pourtant, tu me l'offres quand même ! J'ai fait une erreur, et je te promets d'essayer de ne plus jamais en commettre. Et maintenant, j'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir !

Un léger silence s'installa.

- Alors, on peux dire qu'on est « ami » ? demanda Drago d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, oui, on peut dire ça … Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne moquerai plus de te toi et de ton si désagréable petit air hautain, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Très bien, je me plie à tes exigences, après tout, c'est toi l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, gloussa le garçon en déclarant ouverte les hostilités.

Ils bavardèrent ainsi sur le chemin du retour, ravi de retrouver leurs anciennes habitudes. Une fois arrivé dans leurs appartements, Drago amena Hermione jusqu'à son lit, puis se rendit dans le bureau du professeur McGonadall pour y faire son rapport.

Lorsqu'il remonta au dortoir, il trouva Hermione endormie, un léger sourire sous les lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Hermione dormis bien cette nuit-là ...

_**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Donnez moi vite vos avis par des rewiews ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**_

NDA :

(1) Rah la la, décidément, il en rate pas une celui-ci _:P_

(2) C'est qu'elle nous ferait presque une dépression la p'tite Hermione !

(3) Voui je sais, c'est meugnooon _:P_ _:jécrisdelaguimauveetjassume...oupas:_

(4) Elle est quand même un peu lente à la détente ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci beaucoup pour les nombreux rewiews que vous m'avez envoyé pour les chapitres précédents !:)**_

_** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre lors de l'écriture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Les semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement dans le château de Poudlard. Hermione avait enfin retrouvé son ancienne vie, au plus grand plaisir de ses amis. Ses disputes incessantes avec Malefoy la rendait plus vivante ! Il est vrai que la vie avec lui n'était pas de tout repos, Hermione savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer ! Vouloir apprendre la politesse et la sympathie à Malefoy revenait à essayer d'apprendre à une vache de voler … en un mot, c'était strictement impossible ! Mais ce qu'Hermione appréciait, c'était ces chamailleries, il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, juste des vannes échangées à longueur de journée qui la divertissait. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait : être divertie ! Elle voulait échapper à la monotonie de sa vie, et pour ça, Drago lui était d'une grande aide.

Bien sûre, les amis de la jeune fille étaient là aussi pour lui remonter le moral ! Hermione avait néanmoins décidé de garder sous silence sa «fraternisation» avec Malefoy, car elle ne savait pas ce que ses amis en penseraient … De toute façon, l'attitude du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor n'était pas très différente par rapport à avant … du moins aux yeux de tous ! La journée, ils se disputaient, et le soir, dans leur salle commune, il partageait des moments beaucoup plus amicaux. Il leur arrivait de passer des soirées entières à discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs histoires … Hermione n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Drago puisse être comme ça ! Après tout, ça n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres – bien qu'il ait un orgueil quelque peu démesuré...- qui avait subit la 'dictature' d'un père trop autoritaire, il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile.

Seul Harry semblait intrigué par le soudain changement qui s'était opéré chez la jeune fille : il y a encore quelques semaine elle était au bord du gouffre, et maintenant elle rayonnait de joie ! Il avait souvent interrogé Hermione quant à la cause de ce soudain changement d'humeur, mais elle ne lui avait jamais fourni de véritables explications, se contentant d'éluder la question à chaque fois qu'elle lui était posée.

**oOo**

C'était un samedi matin, le temps était particulièrement agréable en ce début de décembre. Les rayons de soleil qui éclairaient la table des Gryffondors mirent Hermione de bonne humeur : une belle journée s'annonçait !

- ILS ORGANISENT UNE SORTIE A PRES-AU-LARD ! S'écria Ginny en arrivant près de ses amis qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Quand !? Interrogea Ron, en recrachant son jus de citrouille.

- Aujourd'hui !

Des exclamations de joie et des voix bourdonnantes s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. La dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard remontait déjà à 2 mois et la plus part des élèves s'impatientaient de pouvoir aller parcourir les rues du petit village sorcier.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Dean, ils nous avaient pourtant dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de sortie à Pré-au-lard à cause de tous les détraqueurs qui rôdent dans la région !

- Bien sûre que j'en suis sûre, Rusard était entrain d'accrocher la nouvelle sur le tableau d'affichage quand je suis passée devant !

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Harry, j'avais justement besoin d'acheter de nouveaux accessoires de Quidditch !

- Il paraît que Honneydukes a lancé une toute nouvelle gamme de bonbons ! Intervint Ron, la bouche pleine.

- On va surtout pouvoir acheter nos robes pour le bal de Noël, renchérit Ginny.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, le bal ... se rappela Hermione avec un manque d'entrain visible.

Ça avait été l'idée de McGonnagall (1) d'organiser un bal le soir de noël. Une lubie qu'Hermione appréciait fort peu … En vérité, elle appréhendait beaucoup ce bal, elle avait peur de se ridiculiser sur la piste de danse, ou encore de ne pas trouver de cavalier …

- Aller Hermione, arrête de soupirer, on va bien s'amuser pendant le bal !

Hermione se contenta de lui rendre un faible sourire.

La fin du déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et dans l'excitation de cette après-midi que tout le monde attendait avec hâte.

oOo

Avant de partir, Hermione remonta rapidement chercher une cape dans sa chambre, car malgré le soleil, il ne faisait pas très chaud.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle trouva Drago assis sur le canapé, dos à elle, avec sur ses genoux une fille qu'Hermione reconnue comme étant une Serdaigle de 6ème année. Le Serpentard chuchotait d'une voix langoureuse quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui éclata d'un rire qu'Hermione qualifierait 'de potiche'.

La Gryffondor resta plantée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle pendant quelques secondes. Quelque chose la dégoûtait dans la scène, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que son colocataire ramenait des filles, et jusqu'à maintenant ça n'avait pas tellement dérangé Hermione, mais aujourd'hui, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait un sentiment d'irritation.

Drago, qui avait perçu la présence d'Hermione depuis déjà un bon moment, tourna la tête vers elle :

- Tu comptes prendre racine Granger ? A moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous ... lui lança-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

- Je ne ferais ça pour rien au monde Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air dégoûté, je me disais simplement que tu exagérais, tu as une chambre pour faire ça !

- Je ne vois pas qui ça peut gêner, puisque l'appartement est entièrement vide !

- Et moi alors ? Je suis là moi ! Et je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'être spectatrice de tes …. euh … exploits sexuels !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates … ronchonna-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, entraînant brusquement avec lui la demoiselle de Serdaigle qui avait suivi tout l'échange avec un air penaud. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une cruche.

Cet épisode mis Hermione de fort mauvaise humeur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher à ce Don Juan de ramener toute ces filles dans sa chambre : Drago restait Drago ! Mais il pourrait quand même être un peu discret ! Le côté si libertin de Malefoy, renforcé par le fait que les ¾ des filles du collège lui courraient après, exaspérait profondément Hermione.

**oOo**

Elle fulminait encore lorsqu'elle revint dans le hall d'entrée et qu'elle trouva Harry, seul, entrain de l'attendre.

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Lui demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

- Non, ils sont partis devant, ils disaient que tu étais trop longue et Ron avait peur que la boutique d'Honneydukes ne soit dévalisée par tous les autres élèves avant même qu'il n'ai pu goûter à ses fameux bonbons …

- Oh, je vois, s'exaspéra Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne changera jamais... En tout cas c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu Harry !

-Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ma meilleure amie toute seule, s'insurgea Harry d'un air faussement offusqué.

Hermione sourit, Harry était vraiment l'une des seules personnes capables de lui rendre le sourire en si peu de temps. Elle observa alors son meilleur ami et elle le trouva vraiment beau. Ses yeux rieurs d'un vert émeraude, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son éternel sourire de coin … il avait changé, il n'était plus le gamin téméraire qu'elle avait connu en première année, il avait mûri, c'était maintenant un grand jeune homme de 17 ans, responsable et attentionné. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Hermione pris conscience du chemin parcouru. L'une des seule chose qui n'avait jamais changé, c'était l'amitié que portait Hermione à Harry, elle le considérait comme son grand frère, il avait ce don de la rassurer avec seulement quelques paroles, il avait toujours était là pour elle, …

Hermione fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie :

- Hermione, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Oh, excuse-moi Harry, j'étais perdue dans les pensées, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Ils étaient sortis du château et se trouvaient sur le chemin qui menait à Prés-au-lard.

- Je compte inviter Cho au bal pour Noël !

- C'est super ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravi !

- J'espère...

- Bien sûre qu'elle le sera, assura Hermione, elle était déjà si heureuse quand elle a passé la journée à Pré-au-lard avec toi ! Elle en a parlé pendant plusieurs semaines ! Et puis vous sortez ensemble tout les deux, non ?

- Oui … mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite … confessa Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera ! Cette fille est folle de toi ! Le rassura son amie.

Harry sourit.

- Et toi, pour le bal, tu comptes y aller avec qui ?

Hermione rougit, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Euh … je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas encore décidé … marmona-t-elle.

- Dépêche-toi, ou il ne restera plus que les moches … se moqua gentiment Harry, enfin tu pourra toujours te rabattre sur Neville ou Ron !

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur.

- A propos, tu savais que Neville sortait avec Hannah Abot ? Demanda Harry, toujours en riant.

- Neville et Hannah Abot ?! Non, tu me fais marcher ?

- Si si, je t'assure !

Hermione rit de nouveau. Ils continuèrent leur route en discutant de tous les potins de Poudlard. Hermione fut heureuse de ce moment partagé avec son ami, ça lui fit beaucoup de bien.

**oOo**

-Alors, tu préfères laquelle, la bleu ou la blanche ? Demanda la rouquine en exécutant un tour sur elle-même devant le miroir.

- Je sais pas, j'aime beaucoup les deux …. dit Hermione d'un ton exprimant sa lassitude.

Elle et Ginny se trouvait dans un magasin de robes de sorciers. La Rouquine avait essayé presque toutes les robes de soirées du magasin mais ne parvenait pas à faire un choix. Hermione était assise sur une marche et se contentait d'observer Ginny en lui faisant part de temps en temps de ces préférences. La Weasley avait d'abord été déçu du désintérêt de son amie puis ses essayages avaient peu à peu eu raison de sa déception, elle avait si hâte d'aller à ce bal !

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien essayer ? insista Ginny.

- Non, je t'assure que c'est bon, aucun modèle ne me plaît. J'en commanderai une par hiboux !

En réalité, Hermione espérait que le fait de ne pas avoir de robe pourrait être une bonne raison de manquer le bal, bien qu'il y ai peu de chance que sa rouquine de meilleure amie la laisse louper cet 'événement national' comme elle aimait l'appeler.

- Hmm, il ne faudra pas trop tarder à la commander alors, parce que sinon elle risque d'arriver après le bal !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée devant l'acharnement de son amie.

- Bon sinon, avec qui comptes-tu te rendre au bal ? poursuivit la jeune Weasley, apparemment peu encline à changer de sujet de conversation.

- je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi …

- Et pourquoi pas avec Drago ? Suggéra Ginny.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer :

- Malefoy ?! Tu te moques de moi ?!

- Non, non, moi j'le trouve plutôt pas mal … même carrément sexy !

- Ginny, ne me dit pas que tu es comme l'une de ces cruches qui se traînent à ses pieds pour avoir 'l'honneur' de passer la nuit avec lui ?! S'étrangla Hermione.

- Non, je ne me traînerai jamais à ses pieds mais j'admets que je le trouve beau … dit la rouquine avec un air rêveur, et puis tout le monde dit que c'est un dieu au lit !

- Ginny, je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Mais tu ne m'as pas dit, avec qui tu vas au bal ?

Le regard de Ginny s'assombrit et son sourire disparut d'un coup, Hermione regretta d'avoir posé cette question.

- Je … enfin … j'aurai voulu y aller avec … euh ... mais … il ne voudra pas … marmonna Ginny, visiblement très peinée.

- Mais de qui parles-tu ? Demanda Hermione étonnée par la réaction de la rouquine.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Harry … mais je sais bien qu'il ira avec Cho … mumura la rousse avec un air résigné.

Hermione était au courant depuis déjà un moment que son amie était secrètement amoureuse de Harry. Mais Ginny était bien trop timide pour avouer à ce dernier ces sentiments, surtout qu'il sortait déjà avec Cho Chang.

- Mais Ginny, est-ce que tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner au bal au moins ?

- Bien sûre que non, je suis déjà sûre qu'il veut y aller avec Cho ! S'emporta la rouquine, mais tu dois bien savoir, toi, avec qui il veut y aller, c'est ton meilleur ami !

Hermione ne voulait pas mentir à son amie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la blesser :

- Oui … tu as raison, il a prévu d'y aller avec Cho …

Une ombre de peine envahit les yeux de la rousse.

- Mais je suis certaine qu'un jour Harry et toi vous sortirez ensemble ! Poursuivit Hermione.

- Ça m'étonnerait … et puis en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis quelques temps, confessa la rouquine.

- Ça s'arrangera, la rassura Hermione.

- Bon, je prends la blanche, dit Ginny pour couper court à le conversation.

**oOo**

Quand les filles eurent terminé leur 'shopping', elles décidèrent de rentrer directement au château car la nuit commençait à tomber. Elles marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin du retour en papotant quand elles furent soudainement projetées toutes deux de part et d'autre de la route.

- Alors, on ne tient pas sur ses jambes ? Demanda une voix froide et sarcastique.

Hermione se redressa difficilement, le choc avait rude. Elle aperçut trois silhouettes noirs qui se tenaient debout à quelques mètres.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour identifier ses agresseurs : Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Les trois Serpentards riaient bruyamment, apparemment fier d'eux.

- J'ai toujours dit que les Gryffondors étaient les plus faibles, railla Zabini. Sur tout les gens qu'on a bousculé sur le chemin, ce sont elles qui ont été projetées le plus loin !

Les deux autres éclatèrent d'un rire encore plus sonore.

Ginny s'était relevée et brandissait sa baguette vers les trois Serpentards.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Attaqua-t-elle.

- Oh, rien, on veut juste s'amuser un peu !

Tout se passa très vite, Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent sur la rouquine qui n'eut même pas le temps de jeter un sort. Zabini lui arracha sa baguette des mains et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Ginny tomba au sol avec un petit cri de douleur.

Hermione sauta sur ses jambes comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle jeta le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Crach'limace ! S'écria-t-elle.

Zabini reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, le temps se suspendit pendant quelques secondes, plus personnes n'osa bouger. Puis Zabini, avec un rot sonore, se mit à vomir des limaces. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à Hermione :

- GRANGER, TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !

Mais son discours fut interrompu à cause du trop grand nombre de limace qui essayait de sortir de sa bouche. Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou et disparut dans l'obscurité, suivit de ses deux acolytes.

Hermione se précipita au près de son amie qui se trouvait encore au sol :

- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? S'affola-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle l'aida à se redresser. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, Ginny sourit :

- Tu lui as donné une bonne raclé, félicitation !

- Ah merci ! Après ça je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent nous embêter de si tôt !

Les deux amies rirent, soulagée qu'il y ait eu plus de peur que de mal.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au château, elles allèrent dîner. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur à table, chacun racontait ce qu'il avait fait à Près-au-lard. Ginny et Hermione obtinrent un grand succès lorsqu'elles racontèrent leurs mésaventures avec les Serpentards, surtout quand elles parlèrent la correction qu'elles leur avaient fait subir.

Après avoir mangé, Hermione remonta dans sa salle commune. Lorsqu'elle franchit le tableau qui faisait office de porte d'entré, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre des gloussements provenir de la chambre de Drago. Sûrement était-il encore avec une fille. Hermione soupire, déciment, ce garçon l'exaspérait !

Elle décida de les ignorer, mais en passant devant la porte du Serpentard, elle fut stoppée nette. Elle avoir cru reconnaître une voix.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, la porte était entrouverte et laissé entrevoir une partie de la chambre.

C'était bien Cho Chang, vêtue d'un simple soutien-gorge qui était enlacée dans les bras de Drago et gloussait à chacune des caresses de celui-ci.

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Cho était avec Harry, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Et de voir Drago observer les formes de la Serdaigle avec autant de désir dans ses yeux énerva encore plus Hermione.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers Hermione :

- Décidément Granger, je crois que je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu veux participer !

Mais le sourire que ses lèvres commençaient à afficher disparut d'un coup. Il réalisa ce qu'Hermione venait de le surprendre avec la copine de son meilleur ami …

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Bien qu'Hermione fixait Drago dans les yeux et que pour tout les deux il était clair que la question était adressée au garçon, ce fut Cho qui répondit :

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, mais je t'en supplie ne dit rien à Harry … pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirait, je veillerais à ce que tu ailles tout lui expliquer toi-même, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Cho rougit, mal à l'aise, baissa la tête et entreprit de se rhabiller.

Quand elle eut filé, Drago et Hermione restèrent un moment à s'affronter du regard.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Commença la jeune fille en lança un regard encore plus noir à Drago.

- Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua celui-ci.

- Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! Que tu couches avec n'importe quelle trainée ne me dérange pas, mais PAS AVEC LA COPINE DE MON MEILLEUR AMI ! S'enflamma-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien me faire, siffla le garçon avec froideur.

- OH MAIS BIEN SUR, TOI, LE GRAND DRAGO MALEFOY, TU TE CONSIDERES AU DESSUS DE TOUT ÇA !

Il savait pertinemment qu'il était en tord, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

- TA GUEUELE GRANGER, TU ME PARLES SUR UN AUTRE TON ! JE N'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE CE SOIT LA COPINE DE POTTER, OK ?

Hermione perdit un peu de son assurance. Il fallait dire qu'un Malefoy en colère, c'est quand même assez impressionnant !

- ET BIEN ALORS TU N'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN ! aboya-t-elle.

Drago redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il dépassait la jeune fille d'au moins une tête, ses yeux d'un gris froid lançaient des éclairs. Hermione dût se faire violence pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigner le plus possible de Drago.

- JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER GRANGER, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET CE N'EST SUREMENT PAS A TOI DE ME DICTER MA CONDUITE !

- MAIS CES FILLES NE SONT PAS DES OBJETS ! TU NE PEUX PAS EN DISPOSER A TA GUISE DES QUE TU EN A ENVI ! TU N'AS DONC AUCUN RESPECT POUR ELLES ? S'offusque-t-elle.

- SI JE TE DIS QUE NON, TU FAIS QUOI ?

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer à cause de la colère et de la peur, il était vraiment intimidant quand il était en colère ! Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle lui lança un dernier regard foudroyant et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. De toute façon, il était inutile de continuer de parler avec cet abruti fini.

Quand Hermione fut sorti, Drago s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être emporté. Il lui avait crié dessus alors que c'était lui qui était en faute …Il avait bien senti que ça n'était pas comme les disputes qu'ils avaient habituellement, ça n'avait pas été de simples chamailleries. Non, ça avait été une vrai dispute et Hermione mettrait sûrement un moment à lui pardonner ! Il dût se retenir d'aller tout de suite lui faire ses excuses, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il essaya de se persuader qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé à crier. Et quand on cherche Drago, on le trouve ! Malgré tout, il ne put faire disparaître son sentiment de culpabilité.

**oOo**

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se rendre à la soirée que les Serpentards organisaient le soir même dans leur salle commune. Il ne fut pas déçu, il y trouva de l'alcool, des filles et de nombreuses choses à faire pour se distraire. Il passa une très bonne soirée, mais à chaque fois qu'il était avec une fille, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione désapprouverait sa façon d'agir avec la fille. Mais il chassa rapidement l'image de la Gryffondor de son esprit, depuis quand écoutait-il les conseils des autres ? Malgré tout, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la dispute qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et son sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau. Pour éloigner, une bonne fois pour toute, ces pensées qui le troublaient, il chercha une fille qui pourrait le distraire. Il jeta son dévolu sur une jeune Serpentard de 5ème années, l'entraîna dans un dortoir voisin et coucha avec elle.

Il devait être environ 3h du matin. Drago avait arrêter de compter le nombre de ces conquêtes du soir depuis déjà un bon moment.

Il était assis face à la cheminé, sur son fauteuil préféré, un verre de wisky à la main, il se sentait bien. La salle commune des Serpentards était peu à peu entrain de se vider, le calme était revenu. Il contemplait les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée, il ne pensait à rien, il s'évertuait à vider son esprit, ne laissant de la place qu'au plaisir de la luxure et au bien-être qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Zabini Blaise, son meilleur ami, qui était assis sur le fauteuil d'à côté, le tira de ses pensées :

- Eh ben, on s'est bien éclaté ce soir, entama Blaise.

- Ouai, ça m'a fait du bien, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait, admit Drago.

- J'avoue que t'as l'air de t'être bien défoncé ce soir, ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu aussi déchaîné ! Dit Blaise en souriant.

- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées …

- On ne te vois plus beaucoup par ici en ce moment, plusieurs fois j'ai bien cru que Pansy irai te chercher elle-même dans tes appartements de préfets tellement tu lui manquais ! Blagua Blaise.

Drago sourit, cette fille était vraiment un clavaire, mais c'était aussi un très bon coup au lit …

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps pour négliger comme ça tes amis ? Poursuivit le garçon.

- Mon travail de préfet me prend beaucoup de temps … menti Drago.

Il ne voulait pas avouer à son ami qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Hermione.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et Granger peut pas faire le boulot à ta place ? Après tout, c'est bien pour ça que qu'elle a été élue préfet-en-chef, les professeurs devaient bien se douter que tu lui refilerais tout le boulot ! Se moqua Blaise.

Drago jeta un petit regard de travers à son ami, il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se moque d'Hermione. Mais Blaise ne le vit pas.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, les profs verraient bien si je ne faisais rien, répondit Drago d'un ton assez sec. Il aurait voulu changer de sujet de conversation, mais Blaise poursuivit :

- Je la trouve insupportable cette Granger, tu n'as vraiment pas de change de vivre avec ! Surtout que c'est une sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago émit un faible grognement en réponse.

- D'ailleurs j'ai une revanche à prendre sur elle ! Continua Blaise. Il lui raconta l'épisode du 'Crach'limace'.

Drago rit, il aurait bien voulu voir Hermione se défendre comme elle l'avait fait, ça avait dû être amusant !

- Il faut avouer que ça devait être drôle à voir, nargua Drago.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas.

- D'ailleurs j'ai un pari à te proposer, dit Blaise d'un ton enjoué.

- Vas-y propose, répondit Drago.

- Tu penses être capable de sortir avec n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard ?

- Bien sûre ! S'exclama Drago sans même réfléchir.

- Donc tu jures que tu pourrais rendre n'importe quelle fille d'ici folle amoureuse de toi ? Insista Blaise.

- N'importe laquelle, répéta Drago sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir, bien que je pense qu'elles le sont déjà toutes !

- Très bien dans ce cas là, je te mets au défis de séduire Granger, t'amuser un peu avec elle, puis la jeter comme une pauvre merde.

Drago se figea, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Bien sûre, il y avait Granger ! LA seule filles qui semblait indifférente à son charme ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui posait problème à Drago. Non, le problème, c'était surtout la dernière partie du contrat ! Il savait pertinemment que s'il y trahissait Hermione de cette façon, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Et Hermione comptait beaucoup pour lui et il ne voulait la perdre pour rien au monde.

- Alors Drago, on se défile ? Railla Blaise, amusé devant le silence de son ami.

- Pourquoi elle ? Il y a des centaines d'autres filles dans le château ! Pourquoi pas une autres ? Tenta Drago

- Justement, ce qui est drôle c'est que tout le monde sait bien que Granger te déteste !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, répondit sèchement Drago.

- Oh que si ça va être drôle, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu as juste peur de ne pas y arriver ! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche Drago, se moqua Blaise avec un air faussement déçu.

Drago fulminait, UN MALEFOY N'EST PAS UN LÂCHE ! Il n'avait pas le choix et laissa parler son orgueil :

- Très bien, J'accepte ton stupide pari.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Donnez moi votre avis par rewiew, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**Je dois malheureusement vous faire part une terrible nouvelle … je pars en vacances et n'aurait aucun moyen de publier la suite pendant quelques semaines ...**

**Je sais déjà ce que vous ressentez :**

_**Vous réalisez qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant plusieurs semaines ; vous ressentez de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la haine ; vous pleurez ; vous vous fâchez ; vous êtes en colère ; vous me détestez ; vous me haïssez ; vous me maudissez ; vous hurlez pour extérioriser votre rage ; vous commencez à envoyez balader tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main et … vous m'envoyez pleins de rewiews pour m'encourager à revenir de vacances la plus vite possible :P**_

**Je compatis dans votre malheur :P**

**Je vous retrouve très vite après les vacances, promis :) **

NDA :

(1) Je précise juste que, dans ma fic, McGonagall est devenue la directrice de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore ;)


End file.
